


Yellow Curtains.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU?, Baby Jack - Freeform, Broken Dean, F/M, Prompt writing, a gift, fluff?, good father Sam, love in the air, writing challenge, yellow curtains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: In some other universe with yellow curtains, everything’s the same but just slightly different, with a bit more happiness thrown in the mix.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Yellow Curtains.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarry_smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarry_smile/gifts).



> for 7th day, here I bring you something different.
> 
> A gift, an request, for a friend.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Yellow Curtains.**

If you would have asked Sam years before about being a father, he would have laughed and brushed it off because surely, a hunter like him, someone with such bagadge, boy king of hell, couldn’t be a father.

But here he was, making a milk bottle for a baby. 

His son.

Or should he say their son?

When did he end up adopting him, exactly?

Cas was first one to lean towards the baby but now he was gone and Dean didn’t want to hear anything about the boy.

It was messing with Sam’s head a bit.

He understood Dean’s point, he knew how it is to lose the love of your life but he couldn’t bring himself to hate a baby, no matter how innocent.

Sam scowled down at the ready bottle of milk, simply watching it for a moment before shaking his head and walking out the kitchen and down the corridor back to the room that was now a nursery.

He had no idea how to do this father thing.

Dean would be a better father than Sam could ever.

After all, Dean has had a father role almost through most of his life, being a father and mother and brother for Sam.

Sam huffed out a breath and pushed the door open, stopping at the threshold, taking in the sight in front of him.

Sara was currently buttoning up the crawler thing on the baby boy.

It still felt so surreal to have this.

Sara, ex demon, cured from Sam’s hand.

Dean still would throw jokes about how similar it was to all the Ruby shit but it was laced with affection, he knew that anything with Sara was so different than whatever Sam had with Ruby.

If Sam really needed to find a parallel to their relationship, he would say that it was somehow similar to what Dean and Cas had, but unique in their own way.

He blinked when the baby squeaked, bringing himself back out from his running mind.

Sara was holding their boy up against her chest, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

\- Did you at least make him a bottle or are you just rooted to stand there and stare like being in some museum? - She teased, glinting in her eyes.

\- Just too beautiful to pass up the opportunity. - Sam murmured, a small smile playing over his lips.

He stepped into the room, brushing a hand over their baby boy’s head before giving a bottle to Sara.

\- Did you take the temperature of the milk? - She asked before giving Sam the baby.

\- Did I need to? I just mixed it like it said on the package. - Sam shrugged before sitting down in the rocking chair, looking back into shining baby eyes.

\- You’re an idiot, Samuel. - She shook her head before testing the milk’s temperature against her wrist.

\- I have no idea how to do this parent stuff, you know that. - Sam couldn’t stop gazing into the baby's eyes.

\- Yeah, you would kill Jack by pure accident on the first day. - Sara teased before kneeling down next to them and giving the bottle to Jack.

\- I would not. At least, I don’t think so. Dean would probably step in on that. No matter how hard it is for him to be anywhere near the baby, he wouldn’t let it die. - At least Sam hoped not.

\- He will get through it, boy king. - Sara had her full attention on feeding Jack.

\- I told you to stop calling me that. - Sam groanned.

\- But you are my personal boy king of Hell! How cool is that?! - She smiled radiantly up at him, making Sam smile too.

\- Shut up and feed the baby. - Sam pulled her up to peck her lips before looking back down at the satisfied baby looking between them.

He still had no idea how lucky he had gotten in just a short amount of time.

Boy king of Hell, broken righteous man, ex demon and a baby nephilim, what a weird family they were, but still, Sam wouldn’t trade it for something more casual, he loved his family with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all about how you liked this kind of stuff!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
